Don't Cry For Me Isabella/Phineas
Isabella One day, one night, one season my world crashed down like the Titanic. By the News Years I was done with the world. Now it's Valentine's season. I hate every single drop of it. The love. No-one but me deserves to feel love. Got my heart broken one time to many. Lots say I'm being overly dramatic. I think not. I think I am being a normal 25 year old who got her heart broken in a day,a night,a season. Happy V-Day. "Happy Valentines! I wuv you!" I heard from my imac laptop. I forgot my ex set that. Rrr. I hate that word. Ex. I slammed the laptop off by shuting it's lid. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. Suddenly I heard my 7 year old daughter laugh. She always made me happy. I smiled endearingly at her sweet face. "Hello,Rosie." I smiled. Rosie returned my smile. "Happy V-Day,mommy!" she giggled and gave me a card cut out in a crooked but still good heart. On the front it had in big scribbly letters was "Happy V-Day!". I opened the card and inside was a picture she handdrew herself of me and her. It was pretty good for a girl her age. I smiled real big at her. "Thank you, sweetheart I love it!" I say hugging her. She smiled back. "Okay. Now go play with your toys while mommy gets ready for work!" I say and she runs out of my room. I groan and plop back onto my pillow. ''"Boss, probably already planning my retirement party. He threatened if I'm late to work one more day he'd fire me! I can't lose this job! Not another one!" ''I sprang from bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. During my shower I heard Rosie on the phone. I opened one of my eyes in suspision. "Uh-Rosie who are you talking to sweety?" I ask. "It's Ms.Lilacz!" Rosie calls. I open my eyes in alarm. "Rosie sweety! Give me the phone!" I call shutting off the shower and throwing on a towel. "Sorry lady, my mommy's in the bathtubby! She might take a while,that's why she's always late to work!" Rosie says. I twitch my eye while my face is in shock. "ROSIE!" I scream/whisper. "Oh here she is." Rosie says handing the phone to me. "Uh-hello Ms.Lilacz." I say giggling nervously. "Ms.Garcia-Shapiro you're late again. I'm gonna let you off with another warning if you are late by one minute tommorow you are FIRED! Do we understand each other Ms.Shapiro?" she yells into my ear. "Y-yes mamm." I say. "Good. Bye." The line goes dead. I glare a little at Rosie. "Look honey,don't ever answer the phone wihout mommy's permision. That was mommy's boss. Little girls don't tell mommy's boss why she's always late. Even if it is the truth." I say smiling real big. Then I put one more coat of lipstick and answer the door to Rosie's babysitter. "Alright honey! I'll see you later! Be good! Love you!" I call behind me. Rosie waves. I close the door and lock it. Then head down the stairs of the apartment complex and out the main door to my car. (TBC) Category:Fanon Works Category:HyperHearts58's Pages